The Return Of The Green Ranger Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB The Rangers battle the Green Ranger as Jason faces old demons from the past.
1. Blast From The Past

THE RETURN OF THE GREEN RANGER PT 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Okay, first of all, I realize that my last installment was **majorly** short and I apologize. It wasn't my intention. That's just how it ended up. I promise to try to make this longer. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the new plot and the other previous subplots already mentioned. Reference to Green With Evil III: The Rescue and The Green Candle. From here on out, the second Tommy will be referred to as "Green Ranger".

Tommy stared at the Green Ranger-the spitting image of him except that he was wearing green, his look was colder and he was now sporting green eyes-and clenched a fist. _This can't be happening!_ he thought to himself. The Green Ranger smirked.

"What's the matter, Tommy? Don't like what you see?" he mocked.

"If you're like me, you can't be evil," Tommy spat out. The other boy let out a laugh-a chilling familiar one-and stepped closer.

"Oh, yes I can, Tommy boy. I'm the other half of you. I'm the part who **enjoyed** besting Jason in the Dark Dimension. Who relished in his fear as we dangled the Sword Of Darkness high above him," he told him. He laughed again. "I mean, let's face it: we all have our dark sides."

"My dark side faded with the Green Ranger's powers," Tommy continued, a tinge of desperation creeping into his voice.

"Did it? Or did you just push me down by overplaying the light?" Green Ranger taunted. "Tell me Tommy, how often do you think about it? Undermiming Jason? Showing him what a **true** leader is all about?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Don't you ever just want to get even with him? He **is** the one who let us down."

"No! I would've been dead if Jason hadn't left the Dark Dimension!" Tommy fought for control. He had to-he had to stay calm. These were demons that he had thought he had faced a long time ago. _I can't buy into this. It's not who I am. I'm not evil! I'm __**not**_! Tommy thought to himself. On the moon, Zedd was ecstatic.

"Oh, yes! Mission accomplished! Tommy will never be able to face the things he's done as the evil Green Ranger and will be easily destroyed as he loses all confidence in himself!" he chortled.

"I do good work, don't I?" Rita preened.

"Yes you do, Empress," Scorpina replied.

"Rita, my Darling, come witness young Tommy facing his own inner demons and the knowledge that he can't ever escape his legacy," Zedd invited.

"Oh, yes! Tell me more, my wicked husband!" Rita urged, placing a smile upon her face. _Yuck! I can't believe I have to sit through this! But if I move too soon, the whole plan will be ruined_, she thought.

"As you most likely already know, the newly revived Green Ranger is everything young Tommy pretends never existed-the part of himself that relished all of the evil he performed in the past," Zedd stated. The monarchs and their minions laughed.

"And with his spirit crushed, he'll be easy to destroy! Or take back as an heir. Whichever causes him the most torment," Rita said. They laughed again.

"I feel like celebrating! Shall we dance, my Dear?"

"Hmmm. Lovely idea." Goldar and Scorpina watched as Rita and Zedd stepped out to a more spacious area of the Chamber Of Command and began to tango.

"Wowee! Who would've thought that Lord Zedd was such a twinkle-toes?" Squatt wondered. Baboo hit him over the head.

"Quiet, you big blueberry!" he scolded.

"What'd I say? What'd I say?" the other creature wondered.

"Really my Dear, I'm perfectly capable of leading," Zedd stated. However, he received no answer from his wife. "Ah, Rita, my Love, you dance so lightly on my feet." As he dipped her, Rita shared a secretive look with Goldar and Scorpina, who raised their swords in a salute. Whenever she was ready to destroy Zedd, they'd back her up.


	2. Remnants Of Green

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the new direction and subplots. Reference to "A Pressing Engagement", "Gung Ho", "The Green Candle Part 2", and various other eps from here on out.

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon had witnessed the new events.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible!" the robot exclaimed.

"Contact the other Rangers at once. They must be made aware of these new developments," the sage stated.

"Right." Alpha pressed a button on the console. Hearing his communicator, Zack quickly tapped in.

"Zack here. What's going on, Alpha? Have you found them?" he queried.

"Yeah, is there any news on Jase and the others?" Kimberly broke in.

"No," Alpha replied.

"Then, what's going on?" Rocky wondered. Similar clamoring questions told the two at the Command Center that the other Rangers had answered their summons.

"The Wizard brought forth another Tommy," came the answer.

"Say what?" Zack asked.

"My thoughts exactly! Be careful!" Alpha told them.

"Alpha, what do you propose we do?" Billy interjected.

"Be on your guards, Rangers. Remember that although the second Tommy is an illusion brought forth to reality, the potential for danger is very real," Zordon responded.

"Will do," Kimberly promised. Alpha sighed.

"Ohhhh. Worry, worry, worry." Meanwhile, in the dimensional trap, Aisha, Justin, and Angela were watching Jason worriedly.

"Hey, what do you think Rita meant by facing your own secrets?" Justin asked. Jason shrugged.

"I don't-" Jason's answer trailed off as their environment began shifting. The boys grabbed the girls, steadying them.

"What's going on?" Angela wondered fearfully.

"I don't know. Just stay calm," Jason answered. Then, a transparent image of Goldar appeared above them.

"So, you still have them fooled into thinking that you're the perfect leader, hey, Jason? Well, remember when you tried to do everything yourself?" he asked. Immediately, they were shown a seen of Jason lifting weights, which then shifted into him battling King Sphinx alone. "Or how about when you wouldn't work with Tommy?" They watched as both boys sparred with each other, but using their own styles.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a team competition. **Team**," Zack reminded them. It continued.

"You're supposed to kick on the other side," Tommy snapped.

"You punched out of sequence, I had to reverse," Jason retorted. Jason's eyes darkened.

"You can't hurt me with old memories, Goldar," he spat out.

"Oh, no? What about the first time you failed as a leader by leaving the Green Candle?" Goldar taunted. Zack stepped through the portal.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Jason wondered.

"Tommy's in trouble."

"But if I don't get the candle, he'll lose his powers."

"If we don't get to him now, he'll lose his life." Jason closed his eyes briefly.

"It was a tough choice, but I made it," he insisted.

"Oh, but you know that's only the beginning of your failure, Red Ranger. Watch, see, and remember," Goldar sneered. He laughed, and then his image disappeared.

"Jason, what's he talking about?" Aisha wondered.

"It's Goldar. He's just blowing smoke…as usual," Jason answered, turning so that they couldn't see the pain in his eyes. _Please don't do this. Don't make me remember_, he silently pleaded. However, he wouldn't give Rita and Zedd the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

"Hey, something else is going on," Angela commented. They watched as Octophantom zapped Tommy, and then trapped him in a jar. Jason's fist clenched. However, it wasn't over. The scenes kept coming, the Stag Beetle stealing Tommy's powers and using them against the Rangers, Tommy being defeated by Robo Goat. Jason let out a small noise of distress as the history of his friend's waning power was repeated before their eyes. Then it came down to the final days. Jason watched as Tommy's battle with Turban Shell was recounted. _Man, he never told us any of this_, he frantically thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. _I could've stopped this! I should've gotten the candle, or found another way, or_-the thought trailed off and his friends looked at him in alarm.

"Jason! Don't let this get to you! He's just trying to make you lose your confidence!" Aisha reminded, grabbing him and shaking him. _We can't let him give up! He would never forgive himself if he allowed Rita and Zedd to win_, she thought. _They know now. They know that I'm not fit to lead this team_, he thought to himself.

"One more image, Red Ranger. When the Green Ranger lost his powers for good," they suddenly heard Goldar again. Almost as if he was being compelled, Jason raised his eyes to the image that had appeared. He saw Tommy fight his final battle with them and then leave. With an anguished moan, he dropped to his knees. _My fault. All my fault. I didn't do anything_, he thought to himself.

"Jase?" the others asked. Justin knelt down in front of him. "Come on. Bro. Snap out of it," he encouraged, shaking his shoulder. When he raised his head, the others inhaled sharply. The Red Ranger wore a look of pain and defeat.


	3. An Old Enemy

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the new direction and subplots. As stated in the last disclaimer, there will be numerous references to past episodes.

Rita looked through her Repulsa-Scope and laughed as she saw him drop to his knees.

"YES! I've done it! Jason is completely broken!" Rita cheered.

"Your idea of reminding Jason of his failures was brilliant, Empress," Goldar told her.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Rita responded with glee. She drew the scope away from the dimension and returned her gaze to Earth. She skipped the area where the Rangers were and continued searching. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A tall, blonde-haired girl climbed up the ladder to a high dive board. _What's this?_ she wondered. When the girl reached the top, she took a moment to compose herself and then dived off and swam to the other side.

"Way to go, Katherine! Good girl," a woman told her as she climbed out. _Well, she could come in handy. I'll have to keep an eye on her_, she thought to herself. Then, she returned her gaze to the dark dimension and she laughed. Katherine Hilliard dried herself off with a towel.

"Katherine, that was great. You keep this up and you'll make the Pan Globals for sure," her coach told her.

"Thank you," the girl said softly. The Pan Globals. Oh, that had been her dream ever since she was a little girl! And she had been training for it for that long. However, she had recently been getting the feeling that there was something more important than the Olympics waiting for her. But what it was, she didn't know. All she knew for was that her destiny didn't include being a diver. No, something much more exciting and important was waiting for her. With a sigh, the girl went into the locker room. Meanwhile, Tommy was still facing his double.

"This isn't happening," he stated.

"Oh, it is, Tommy boy. And there's nothing you can do about it," Green Ranger sneered. Tommy went to throw a punch, but the Green Ranger caught it. "I know all your moves," he told him. "I remember the irritation you felt when Jason took charge of the mission to find the Ancient Power Weapons, or how it felt being told to stay on the sidelines while the others got all the glory, it drove you nuts." Tommy's eyes flashed as he broke free from the Green Ranger's grasp. Yes, he had being told to stay in the Command Center, but it had always been for the best. His Powers had been too unstable. Green Ranger smirked. Then, he leaned in close, as if sharing a secret.

"I remember their faces when we had the Sword Of Power," he said in a sing-song voice. Tommy's face twisted in pain. _Tommy brandished the Sword Of Power menacingly._

"_You fools!" he sneered._

"_Tommy?" Kimberly asked._

"_Your hours are numbered, Power Rangers," Tommy told them and then disappeared in a ball of light._ With a yell, Tommy kicked Green Ranger away.

"I know all about you-all of your secrets and weaknesses. So, what are you going to do, Tommy? Fight against yourself?" he smirked. Tommy spun around, letting out another kick, knocking the other boy back. "Guess so." With that, the two began fighting. However, though they both tried, neither could gain the upper hand. In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched the unfolding events through the viewing globe.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Contact the other Rangers immediately," Zordon told him and the robot went to do so. Green Ranger felled Tommy with a leg sweep and then pinned him to the ground.

"Why don't you just give up? You of all people know just how powerful I am," he sneered.

"No way!" Tommy cried, shifting and knocking the other boy to his feet. As they heard the summons, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, Rocky, and Adam hurried to a secluded spot and then answered the call.

"What's up, Zordon?" Zack questioned.

"Tommy is battling his double and requires your assistance. As of yet, they have not morphed," Zordon told them.

"Morphed? Can this double do that?" Rocky asked in surprise.

"He can. Though the Powers were depleted, there is enough residue left to energize the Wizard's creation," Zordon replied. At the odd tone in his voice, Kimberly and the others looked up at him. What was that all about?

"Let's go. And we better be careful," Zack stated, deciding to ignore the tone for the present.

"Should we morph?" Adam wondered.

"Not until they do," Zack answered. "Since it's a part of Tommy, we don't know if hurting the double will hurt him as well," he continued. Then, they teleported to the scene. The Green Ranger spun around to deliver a kick only to have the move intercepted, resulted in him being knocked back.

"Don't worry, Bro. We're here," Zack told him.

"Aw, man. Am I glad to see you guys," Tommy stated.

"Yes, the more the merrier!" a voice boomed. They turned to see the Wizard.

"Whoa!" Zack and Rocky cried together.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Green Ranger commented.

"Dragonzord!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Rocky, Adam, Trini, Billy. You take on the Wizard, while Zack, Kim, and I take care of our Green friend," the White Ranger ordered. The Gold, Silver, Blue, and Yellow Rangers brought out their weapons and charged the Wizard who lashed out at them with his wand. Sparks flew as the weapons clashed. The Green Ranger smirked from underneath his helmet as the White, Black, and Pink Rangers also brought out their weapons and charged him. The Green Ranger used the Dragon Dagger to deflect their blows. The Pink Ranger grunted as the dagger cut her chest and then she was punched away. _Whoa. I forgot how powerful he was_, she thought to herself.

"Kim, you all right?" the White Ranger questioned, rushing to her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Just forgot how powerful you were," she answered. The Wizard began to wave his wand around and it began to glow.

"What's he doing?" the Silver Ranger wondered. At the same time, the Green Ranger's Dagger shone as he launched an attack. The Rangers tensed.


	4. The Power Of Green

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the new direction and subplots.

The two beams of energy connected with the Rangers at the same time. They cried out in pain as they fell to the ground. The Green Ranger laughed as he approached him. The Pink Ranger shivered. _I never thought I'd hear that laugh again_, she thought to herself. The Green Ranger laughed again he reached them. The White Ranger struggled to his knees, only to be knocked down by the Green Ranger's boot.

"You of all people should know just how powerful I am," he sneered, pinning his adversary to the ground. The White Ranger groaned as he tried to gain the upper hand. _I don't believe this. I'm gonna be killed by myself_, he thought to himself. The other Rangers started to climb to their feet, only to have the Wizard Of Deception to let out a blast with his wand. Then, he let out another and another.

"Tommy!" the Pink Ranger shouted, as she and the others tried to rise. The Green Ranger laughed cruelly. Then, in a surprising move, the White Ranger twisted around, knocking the Green Ranger off balance.

"Yeah, I **was** pretty powerful wasn't I?" he questioned, flipping Saba around. He let out a blast, and the Green Ranger quickly rolled out of the way and then jumped to his feet. "But as I remember it, I could take on a whole team of Rangers by myself. I didn't need help from a giant land lizard," he continued, spinning around and letting out a kick.

"I'll take you all on," the Green Ranger stated. The wizard nodded and then disappeared as the Green Ranger continued to fight. Up on the moon, Rita had been watching the entire fight.

"WHAT IS HE DOING? DON'T RUN AWAY FROM THE FIGHT! GET BACK DOWN THERE!" she screeched. Zedd groaned and walked up to her.

"What's the matter, my Little Sour Puss?" he asked.

"THE WIZARD OF DECEPTION LEFT THE FIGHT LEAVING THE GREEN RANGER ALL ALONE!" Rita screeched again.

"Not to worry, Empress. Green Ranger can obliterate the whole team," Goldar soothed. This seemed to calm the witch down.

"Yes, you're right, Goldar," she recalled with a grin. She refocused her attention on the fight. Green Ranger used his dagger and Blade Blaster to battle the Rangers.

"Man, how can he be so strong?" the Gold Ranger wondered after receiving a slash on the chest. The other Rangers didn't reply, but kept battling him. They had to keep fighting him. They couldn't let him win. The Green Ranger struck the Silver Ranger and then moved on to the Black Ranger, who blocked his attack with his Power Ax. The two boys grunted for several minutes as they fought. CLASH! BANG! The weapons thundered as they continually collided. Green Ranger rolled out of the way, played a tune on his flute, and there was a rumble.

"What's that?" the Silver Ranger wondered.

"Tommy, what's he doing?" the Pink Ranger wondered. The tune continued and a certain sense of understanding filled the original Rangers.

"Oh no," they chorused.

"What? What is it? What does that tune mean?" the Gold Ranger asked urgently. The Pink Ranger inhaled shakily. _This can't be happening_, she thought to herself. It was like she couldn't breathe. She remembered how the very tune used to fill her with hope and excitement. It was the tune that told her and the other Rangers that there was still hope and that they'd be okay. Now it just filled her with fear and dread. The White, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers shared a look, each feeling the same dread. _Man. I can't believe this is really happening!_ the Black Ranger thought. _No, no. Please no!_ the White Ranger thought frantically.

"Guys, what is it? What's going on?" the Gold Ranger asked again.

"He's calling the Dragonzord," came the White Ranger's grim reply. The fanfare continued.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
